londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Monday 10th February 2020' NB All Royal Parks have now been reopened tweet at 1120. Bucks: Black Park, Langley Park and Denham CP to remain closed all day RP tweet. *Bushy Park: Woodland Gardens will remain closed today for safety checks Parks tweet *London Wetland Centre: 54 Shoveler count, 53 Wigeon count, 4 Pintail, 73 Cormorant, 89 Lapwing, 3 Redwing (WWT website) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: visitor centre, Purfleet hide and riverwall all open, no access to remainder of the trails and hides RSPB *Rye Meads RSPB: now reopened except for kingfisher_hide where ongoing work continues tweet at 0930 *Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 1 Little Egret (Julie Hillman per comm Keith Bates) 'Sunday 9th February 2020' *Alexandra Park: 2 Greylag Geese, 3 Northern Shoveler males and female, Common Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail all at Wood Green Reservoir (Dominic Mitchell) *Brent Reservoir: Chiffchaff behind dam (Andrew Self) *Creekmouth, Barking: 1 adult Mediterranean Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 1st winter, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit (Calum Mckellar) *Lewisham "Algernon Road": Blackcap m in garden (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: adult Mediterranean Gull, adult Iceland Gull pm, adult Caspian Gull, 3 Shelduck, Peregrine, 48 Cormorant, Water Pipit (WWT website/Twitter) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Site now closed for the rest of Sunday tweet at 13:50 *Watermeadows Open Space "BR5": 3 Little Grebe, 2 Redwing, Kingfisher, Kestrel (Jack Headley) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Shoveler, 5 Teal (Chris Farthing) Site only partially open Sunday *Woodford Green: A challenging day for all!, the odd Wood Pigeon, Corvids and Gulls aloft and even Common Buzzard close in to house at chimney height, managing (just!), to continue South before being swept East over the roof during a sudden strong gust. At the feeders 20+ Blue Tit, up to six Long-tailed Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Coal Tit and Great Tit present, which in turn attracted the attentions of a male Sparrowhawk several times to the swaying feeders, finishing off with a very loud Tawny Owl during a lull period at 17.10pm and he certainly did give a Hoot for the days events! (Ken Murray) 'Saturday 8th February 2020' *Alexandra Park: 2 Firecrest Conservation Area, 3 Shoveler 2m f Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Battersea Park Lake: 190 Cormorants in 2 roosts (all fly in from west), fledged Grey Heron (still has pink beak at base) 15 nests, pr Teal, 28 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 3 pr Mandarin, pr Egyptian Geese, 7 Common Gull (Michael Mac) *Biggin Hill "Kent": incl Coal Tit, 4 Firecrest 3 & 1 reported, 3 Goldcrest, Nuthatch am (Michael Healy via eBird) *Boxer's Lake: 2 Cormorant, 9 Grey Heron 6ad 3imm incl three occupied nests w/ two birds sitting and a leucistic ad, 2 Mute Swan ad w/ orange darvic 4DQC and 1st-winter, 2 Egyptian Goose pr, 2m Common Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck 3m 3f, Black-headed Gull incl yellow darvic-ringed T8UC from Poland, 2ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (Robert Callf) *Brookmill Park: 6 Redwing, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods "1430-1530": Hawfinch into roost 1500 (Laurence Drummond tweet) *Bushy Park: 6 Goldfinch, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Greenfinch, 4 Green Woodpecker, Little Egret, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, 6 Redwing (Ian R Watson) *Creekmouth, Barking: juv Iceland Gull still am (Tony Brown tweet w/ Shaun Harvey); also incl 2 Oystercatcher pm (Alan Lewis via eBird); Siberian Chiffchaff still (BirdGuides) *Dollis Valley Walk "Greenwalk": 3 Firecrest in trees along Mutton Brook nr Henly's Corner (Philipp Wirtz) *Erith: Chiffchaff at end of Crabtree Manorway (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Fairlop Waters: 25 Golden Plover, 66 Lapwing, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Common Snipe, 5 Skylark, Redwing, Fieldfare, Little Owl (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Song Thrush (John Bushall) *Hall Marsh: incl 2 Cattle Egret still (Paul Gymer via Essex BwS) *Hampstead Garden Suburb: Troop of 6 Goldfinch moving through street trees roughly NW to SE (Philipp Wirtz) PW - thx for yr posts but pls see rubric above as this one is really for the the General sightings page *Hampstead Heath "Model Boat Pond": pr Great Crested Grebes close together but not displaying (Philipp Wirtz) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull in roost, 1 'white' Black-headed Gull bird where grey is replaced with white (Tony Blake) *Holyfield Hall Farm: incl 2 Peregrine, Raven, 150 Linnet canal field (Andrew Middleton tweet) *Island Barn Reservoir: "restricted view fr Molesey Heath TQ133672": 2 Great Northern Diver still then one left am, also leucistic Black-headed Gull (Dave Harris tweet) *London Wetland Centre: incl 3 Shelduck, 4 Pintail, Goldeneye, Bittern, 76 Cormorant, Yellow-legged Gull fr wwf hide still, Kestrel, 5 Redwing (WWT website); 2 Bittern, 1ad Iceland Gull 11:30 per BirdGuides, 1f Sparrowhawk (Martin Honey & B Page); incl 85 Cormorant, 77 Lapwing, 9''' Cetti's Warbler, Water Pipit (via BirdTrack) *Oakwood Park: m Blackcap (Robert Callf) *Perivale Park: 2 Kingfisher chasing along adj R Brent, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker 3 & 2, 2 Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 70+ Linnet, 15+ Goldfinch, 40+ Chaffinch, m Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) *Poulter Park "Wandle Trail north of Pk": '''Yellow-browed Warbler, 2 Siberian Chiffchaff, Firecrest still early-am (BirdGuides); also 5 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 6 Goldcrest, Little Egret (Andrew Self); 3''' Firecrest 3pm (Rhys Evans & 3 other people whose names I didn't catch) *Queen Mother Reservoir "permit only": 3 '''Oystercatcher 0830 (Brian Crathorne via Berks BN) *Richmond Park: 1 Red Kite (Hugh Bradshaw) *Sevenoaks WR: incl 7 Reed Bunting (via BirdTrack) *Seventy Acres Lake "Fishers Grn": Bittern opp bittern_watchpt 1115 (BirdGuides/Philip Butson via BirdTrack) *Staines Moor: incl 4 Water Pipit still (Chris Jones via BirdTrack) *Staines Reservoir "WeBS count": 11 Shelduck, 17 Shoveler, 62 Gadwall, 153 Wigeon, 23 Teal, 6 Pochard, 219 Tufted Duck, m Scaup n basin, Long-tailed Duck s basin sw cnr still, 52 Goldeneye, Little Grebe, 13 Black-necked Grebe s basin, 3 Water Pipit n basin (Allan Goddard tweet) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N lake: Shelduck, Green Sandpiper, Siskin (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Stave Hill: Firecrest at turbine (Richard Page-Jones tweet) *Thamesmead: 3 Caspian Gulls all 1st-winter, 9+ Yellow-legged Gulls, 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull on Thames off Greenhaven Dr (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Totteridge: Red Kite over Buckingham Ave (Samuel Levy on behalf of local resident) *Totteridge Valley: Little Owl, Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 4 Siskin, Fieldfare, 55 Redwing, c180 Black-headed Gull (John Colmans) *Trent Park: Cormorant, 12 Mandarin 9m 3f, f Pochard, 5 Reed Bunting, pr Tufted Duck, 2 Yellowhammer m f (Pete Lowman) *Valentines Park: Turtle Dove on island w/ Collared Doves still (BirdGuides) *Watermeadows Open Space "BR5": singing Blackcap this year, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Redwing (Jack Headley) *Whitewebbs Wood: incl 6 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 14 Mandarin, Common Buzzard, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 6 Siskin (Andy Holmes via BirdTrack) *Woolwich: ad Yellow-legged Gull off King Henry's Wharf (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Wraysbury GPs: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming by river TQ016734 at 12:35 then N (Roger Morton tweet) 'Friday 7th February 2020' *Alexandra Park: 2 Firecrest Conservation Wood and a duller individual possibly female, 7 Pochard, Redwing, 2 Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: Common Sandpiper, 3 Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Tom Speller via BirdTrack) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Buckland Sand Pits: incl 11 Egyptian Goose, 4 Gadwall, 9 Wigeon, 6 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, 3 Cormorant, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Rook, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 3 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 30 Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting (David Campbell via BirdTrack) *Bunhill Fields Burial Ground "Bunhill Fields": Greenfinch (James Palmer) *Cowley: 4 Common Buzzard 2 returning pairs displaying am (Roger Morton tweet) *Erith Pier: colour-ringed adult Mediterranean Gull, 200 Dunlin, 150 Redshank, 20 Shelduck (Alan Wilkinson) *Ferny Hill Farm "private access": 14 Mandarin Duck, 2 Common Buzzard, 16+ Stock Dove, 6f/imm Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) *Finsbury Square: 8 Pied Wagtail, 17 Starling (James Palmer) *Greenford "town centre": Red Kite circling low upsetting large Feral Pigeon flock (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Park: 20 Redwing (Ray Crouch) *Hampstead Heath "Parliament Hill": m Stonechat on the double fencing Which fence is that with the stonechat? Did it fly off already? Jamie, also 100 Redwings and 30 Goldfinches roving around the Hill area (Pete Mantle); 21 Greenfinch, 20 Goldfinch, 3 Gadwall, Mandarin Duck, Sparrowhawk, two Common Gull, 5 Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Great Crested Grebes beginning courtship but interrupted by helicopter (Jamie Cedar) Also i've decided I wrongly identified those 'yellow legged gulls' I reported last month. Sorry about that! Jamie The Stonechat was perched on and feeding around the temporary double wire fence running north and downhill from the viewpoint. I think this area will be reseeded soon PM *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 149 Mute Swan, 79 Egyptian Goose, 21 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, Red-crested Pochard m, 9 Pochard, 5 Great Crested Grebe, c800 Black-headed Gull, 77 Common Gull, 30 Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, c70 Redwing southern end of Parade Ground, 2 Mistle Thrush (Des McKenzie) *Kingston: Common Buzzard behind refuse and recycling centre at Chapel Mill Road (Nigel Jackman) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Shelduck, 6 Pintail, 3 Bittern, 4 Water Rail, 80 Lapwing, ad Yellow-legged Gull main lake fr wwf hide pm, Siskin (WWT website); also Water Pipit still (Twitter) *Lonsdale Rd Res "part of WeBS": pr Shelduck, 6 Egyptian Geese 3 pr pr in trees prospecting, 26 Teal, 21 Shoveler, 2 singing Stock Dove, 8+ Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Phipps Tram Stop: f Peregrine on Pylon, 10+ House Sparrows in bush (Michael Mac) *Poulter Park "Wandle Trail": Yellow-browed Warbler briefly at 3:40pm flew over from blue lorry side of river, 5 Meadow Pipits on rough field by house, male Kestrel (Michael Mac); 2 Siberian Chiffchaff, 10 Chiffchaff, Peregrine over (Bob Smith); also incl 2''' Firecrest, 2+ Goldcrest, 4 Redwing, Grey Wagtail (Bill Shimmers tweet); also incl Little Grebe, singing Cetti's Warbler (Mark Bravery tweet); also Common Snipe, 3 Blackcap incl 2 singing, Siskin (Jake Klavins et al) *Richmond Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose pair have lost all their ten young, Red Kite, Peregrine, '''Dartford Warbler (Friday Bird Group) *Sidcup: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch, Common Buzzard over fr footpath beside R Shuttle nr bridge jn of Willersley Ave/Haddon Grove (Eric Brown) *Staines Moor: 3 Red Kite, 1-2 Woodcock, m Stonechat in brief look (Lee Dingain tweet); also incl Little Egret, Kestrel, 21 Skylark, 40 Fieldfare (Dick Haydon via BirdTrack) *Staines Reservoirs: 13 Black-necked Grebe on S basin E end early pm, 30 Great Crested Grebe, 17 Shelduck, 105 Wigeon, 23 Gadwall, 18 Teal, 21 Goldeneye, 1 Redshank, 1 Water Pipit N basin E end (Franko J Maroevic); also m Scaup n basin nr causeway pm (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stocker's Lake: Vast flock of Jackdaws gathering for roost. Picture shows some of them (Richard Francis) *Swanscombe Marsh “9.30-12.15 mid morning HT”: 36 Gadwall river r, 47 Teal r, 28 Mallard r, 23 Redshank r, 4 Turnstone r, 6 Cormorant r, 2 Rock Pipit [1 littoralis characteristics], 1 Shelduck downriver, 2 Common Gull r, 2 Black-headed Gull 2HSD & 2HKK, 2 Great Black-backed Gull WF5T, 1 Kestrel, 2 Reed Bunting f, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Stonechat f, 27 Greylag Goose, 2 Canada Goose, 3 Cett'is Warbler h (Roger Keith/Paul Larkin) *The Barbican: Grey Heron (James Palmer) *Thorndon CP "n section 0900-1300": incl 5 Fieldfare, 100+ Redwing, prob Hawfinch over old pk end, 10+ Bullfinch old pk area nr dog pond (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS) *Trent Park: 3 Cormorant, 6 Mandarin Duck 3m 3f, m Eurasian Teal lower lake, 3 Tufted Duck m 2f, 2 Common Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail water-outlet lower lake, 11 Long-tailed Tit incl one carrying nesting material, 4 Coal Tit incl singing m, 14 Blue Tit, 6 Great Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper incl singing m, m Chaffinch (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs "fishing lake": Little Egret, 15+ Common Snipe, 4 Bullfinch, 11+ Siskin (TyttGP tweet) *Woodoaks Farm: incl 3 Meadow Pipit, c100 Linnet am (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Yeading: Red Kite (Neil Anderson) 'Thursday 6th February 2020' *Amwell NR "Gt Hardmead L": incl Water Rail h nr viewpt, Oystercatcher w/ ring arr'd at dusk, Caspian Gull 1w still aft (Allan Meadows via Herts BC/Ron Cousins tweet); {Pipistrelle bat chased by Black-headed Gull pm} (Allan Meadows tweet) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Redwing, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam); Kingfisher 1507 (Tom Moulton) *Cheshunt Lakes: 2 Cattle Egret, 6 Common Snipe, up to 20 Lapwing, 6-7 Goosander, 20+ Wigeon, 3 Water Rail, 6 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 10 Fieldfare (Nick Croft) *Creekmouth: juv Iceland Gull on sewage works settling pools and around buildings on e side of creek early aft (Sean Huggins and David Bradshaw) *Dellsome Bottom nr Hatfield: 5 Stonechat pr at TL219059 pr at TL221060 & f at TL223058 (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Epsom Downs "incl Walton Downs": incl 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Little Owl, Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit, Marsh Tit, 3 Skylark, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 9 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Meadow Pipit (Kevin Guest via BirdTrack) *Ferny Hill Farm "private access": 13 Mandarin Duck, 8+ f/imm Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) *Fetcham Mill Pond: Water Rail, 2 Stonechat, Redpoll (Mark Davis via BirdTrack) *Golders Hill Park: resident pr Egyptian Geese & 7yg still as of Monday [no Larus gulls or Canada Geese seen], 45+ Redwing in deer pen, Mistle Thrush (James Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Redwing (John Bushell) *Greenwich Peninsula "O2 mudflats": ad Mediterranean Gull with nearly full black hood 1700 (Mike Paice) *Hampstead Heath "Parliament Hill": House Sparrow in tree next to cafe uncommon here (Reuben Braddock); "woodland north of Viaduct Pond" 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker following each other around canopies of large beech trees, "Bird Sanctuary Pond" m Kestrel passing over pond NW to SE and back (Philipp Wirtz) *Heathrow: 32 Common Snipe, 4 Jack Snipe (Adam Cheeseman) *Holmethorpe SPs: Green Sandpiper glebe lake aft (Gordon Hay per Surrey BC) *King George V Res "permit only": imm m Hooded Merganser south basin 12.30 female but with dark bill & bright yellow eye presumed escape but no rings seen when diving difficult to see clearly (Ian Lycett) IL - BNGs etc now separated under Wm Girling post below all were seen there *Leatherhead "Randalls Way": 1 Common Buzzard drifted E 13:00 (Neil Batten) *Little Britain Lake: incl 8 Gadwall, 30 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 5+ Grey Heron, Little Egret, 15 Cormorant, Red Kite Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail pm (Barnaby Briggs via eBird) *London Wetland Centre: Common Buzzard circled then SE 1310, Bittern, 5 Water Rail, 10 Redwing, Meadow Pipit W, Water Pipit (WWT website) *Mardyke Valley, Stifford - Aveley: incl Shelduck, 11 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack) *Morden Hall Park: incl 2 Skylark early-am (Steve Patmore via eBird) *Poulter Park "Wandle Trail north of Pk": Cetti's Warbler, Yellow-browed Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 2 Siberian Chiffchaff [tristis ssp], Blackcap c10.00 (Steve Gale tweets); "11-12.30ish" f Firecrest, 6+ Wren, {Fox lazing nr YBW} (Paul Francis) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Firecrests m & f cordite area, Chiffchaff, Peregrine, 2 Marsh Harriers (Sean Huggins and David Bradshaw) *Ravensbury Park: incl 12 Teal, 2 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Kingfisher, 2 Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch am (Steve Patmore via eBird) *St James's Park: Shelduck fully-winged m associating w/ collection birds so thought to be a wild bird (Bill Haines) *South Lodge Farm: ad m Sparrowhawk low over field 1237 (Robert Callf) *Springwell Lake: incl 6 Gadwall, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Stoneleigh "Station KT17": 2m Blackcap singing, 1 Redwing am (Neil Batten) *Trent Park: 2 Cormorant, 19 Mandarin Duck 12m 7f upper lake, f Common Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck m 2f, f, 3 Common Buzzard, f Kestrel, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush incl three singing m, 2 Firecrest - one foraging in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 1345, another SW edge of Moat Wd 1446 (Robert Callf); 2m Tawny Owl calling Ride Wood/Camlet Hill (Gal James) *Walthamstow Wetlands: incl Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, m Bearded Tit showing well on no1 reedbed w/ Reed Buntings c12.50 (Peter Cotgreave) *Wandsworth Common: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker since Dec 2015 in trees by railway betw Bellevue Rd & lake 0915 (Peter White tweet) *Watermeads: incl 5 Gadwall, 8 Teal, Grey Heron, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail am (Steve Patmore via eBird) *William Girling Reservoir "viewed fr Mansfield Pk": 32 Goldeneye, 2 Goosander, 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Black-necked Grebes (Ian Lycett) *Worcester Park: Little Egret, Peregrine on horsefields (Bob Smith) 'Wednesday 5th February 2020' *Alexandra Park: 1-2 Firecrest Conservation Wood, Redwing, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Belhus Woods CP: incl Shelduck, 51 Wigeon, Woodcock, Green Sandpiper, Skylark, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 128 Fieldfare, 26 Redwing, 13 Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack) *Black Park "Bucks": Raven N 1550 (John Edwards via Bucks BN) *Brixton "Hill, Blenheim Gardens Estate": m Blackcap, 8 Goldfinches (Tony Stones) *Coulsdon "Woodfield Hill, Surrey": incl Brambling (John Gowers via BirdTrack) *Coursers Farm: 3 Red Kite, 3 Stonechat 2f m along track by M25 embankment nr jn22 TL197032, Grey Wagtail, 12 Yellowhammer fdr (Rupert Evershed via Twitter/Herts BC) *Cremorne Gardens: 15 Gadwall on Thames (Des McKenzie) *Croxley Common Moor: incl Red Kite, Kestrel (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Enfield Town "Church St EN2": 21 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 1615 (Robert Callf) *Foots Cray Meadows: Kingfisher, Little Egret, 10 Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Song Thrush singing, 3 Egyptian Goose, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Gadwall m, Common Gull, 28 Black-headed Gull (Bernie Weight) *Islington Green: Mistle Thrush singing vigorously above the roar of traffic (John Colmans) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 2 Bittern, Water Pipit (WWT website) *Loughton: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker briefly atop tallest elm tree on the West side of Loughton High Rd and Avenue gate, before flying W at 1305 (Ken Murray) *Maple Cross "West": incl Kestrel, 3 Skylark 2 singing, 3 Redwing, 13 House Sparrow, 6 Meadow Pipit, Yellowhammer (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Mayflower Park: Peregrine on pylon (Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest (JW Davies) *Northaw Great Wood: 6+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 5 Goldcrest incl singing m, 4 Coal Tit incl two singing m, 7 Nuthatch, 5 Treecreeper, 7 Chaffinch {f Muntjac Deer} No sign of any Marsh Tits (Robert Callf) *Olympic Park "waterglade meadows pond & adj R Lee inlet": incl Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler (Tony Kennelly tweet) *Painshill Park: incl 15 Tufted Duck, m Goosander, Red Kite (Josephine Snell tweet); also incl 2 Great Crested Grebe, Nuthatch (J Ford via Surrey BN) *Pinner: Red Kite, 2 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Coal Tit, 4 Goldfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Poulter Park "Wandle Trail north of Pk": Yellow-browed Warbler as prev'y, also 2 Siberian Chiffchaff there (Josephine Snell tweets); also 10 Chiffchaff, Blackcap singing, f Firecrest just upriver, 8 Goldcrest (Peter Alfrey blog) *Primrose Hill: Skylark foy W 1340, Meadow Pipit NNW 1335 (Twitter) *Ruxley GPs "permit only": 30+ Gadwall, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove, c15 Common Gull, 3 Cetti's Warbler, calling Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker h, Green Woodpecker, 8 Redwing, 3-4 singing Song Thrush, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Egyptian Goose, singing Reed Bunting, m Kingfisher, Little Egret (Jack Headley) *St Paul's Cray "gdn BR5": f Sparrowhawk taking Feral Pigeon from mature tree adj to Normanhurst Rd early pm (Jack Headley) *Stocker's Farm: incl 9 Wigeon, 6 Lapwing, c10 House Sparrow (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Town Park "Enfield": Cormorant, 3 Northern Shoveler 2m f, 10 Tufted Duck 5m 5f, Common Gull, 8 Stock Dove incl singing m, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Twickenham: m Tawny Owl calling south of Strawberry Hill stn 22.30 (Mike Foster) *Upminster "Puddledock Farm Fishery": Sandwich Tern foy at Fishery then E 1410 (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush front paddocks, 2 Fieldfare, Kestrel rear paddocks, 2 Stonechat bomb crater field (JW Davies) *Walthamstow Wetlands: m Bearded Tit showed a couple of times in No 1 reed bed, Black Redstart still but now very elusive, Firecrest, 9 Goldeneye (Walthamstow Birders) 'Tuesday 4th February 2020' *Alexandra Park: m Firecrest and possibly a second bird Conservation Wood, 2m Shoveler, 2 Pochard m & f, Kingfisher, Peregrine, 50+ Redwing (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR "Gr Hardmead Lake": Caspian Gull 1w, 2 Yellow-legged Gull 2w evg roost (Ron Cousins tweet) *Broomfield Park: imm Grey Heron, 8 Northern Shoveler 6m 2f, 18 Tufted Duck 11m 7f, Black-headed Gull incl metal-ringed 3726.091 from Holland & yellow darvic-ringed ad 2BKT and yellow darvic-ringed first-winter 2C26, m Collared Dove singing, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 5 House Sparrow 2m 3f, 19 Greenfinch feeding, 17 Goldfinch pre-roost (Robert Callf) *Creekmouth, Barking: Iceland Gull juv still on R Thames/Roding fr Creekside Park TQ457817 at 13:00 (Tony Kennelly tweet) *Croxley Common Moor: Little Egret (Steve Blake via Herts BC *Darlands Lake "area": 2 Red Kite, 5 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Raven over and toward Dollis Valley 11:35, f Bullfinch (Des McKenzie) *Ellenbrook Fields: incl 4+ Common Snipe, f Stonechat, Yellowhammer (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Fetcham Mill Pond: incl 26 Common Gull (Mark Davis via BirdTrack) *Hackney Marshes: Little Owl, Kingfisher (J-P Elmes) *Hall Marsh Scrape: incl 2 Cattle Egret still (Andy Holmes via BirdTrack) *Holmethorpe SPs: Little Gull (per BirdTrack) *Kelsey Park: incl 30 Tufted Duck, 19 Grey Heron, Common Buzzard, 3 Redwing, 3 Siskin (Liz Anderson via BirdTrack) *London Wetland Centre: incl 3 Shelduck, 4 Pintail, Goldeneye, Bittern, 2 Common Snipe, Water Pipit (WWT website); ad Iceland Gull main lake fr wwf hide again midday then flew off (Josephine Snell tweet) *Orpington "Boating Pond": Little Egret again 15:50 (Jack Headley) *Pinner: Red Kite, 3 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker (Nigel Barratt) *Poulter Park "Wandle Trail": Yellow-browed Warbler as y'day showing well (BirdGuides) *Pymmes Park: Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Common Buzzard, darvic-ringed ad-winter Mediterranean Gull on playing fields to 13:00 at least, 9 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Des McKenzie) *Richmond Park: f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Paula Redmond) *South Norwood CP: incl Little Grebe since Sep, 2 Water Rail, Common Snipe, Kestrel, Fieldfare, 5 Redwing (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Swanscombe Marsh “14.30-15.30 Black Duck Marsh”: 6 Pochard m, 3 Cetti's Warbler 2h, 1 Stonechat f, 2 Marsh Harrier m&f, 2 Grey Heron around nests, 1 Tufted Duck f, 1 Shoveler m, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 8 Coot (Roger Keith) *Totteridge Valley: Kingfisher, Kestrel, 25 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, c80 Canada Goose (John Colmans) *Valentines Park: Turtle Dove '''13:55 in low tree with 20 Collared Dove (Michael Mac) finally seen Turtle Dove at 1400 and 30+ Redwing, 2 Nuthatch (Barbara Miller) *Victoria Park "East Park": 70+ Redwing, 10+ Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush (Jan Dobbie) *Walthamstow Wetlands: '''Firecrest, m Black Redstart (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Stonechat (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Woodcock, 2 Firecrest calling north end going to roost (Nick Croft) *West Thurrock “Thames foreshore 15.00 HT viewed from Greenhithe, Kent” : 45 Avocet, 23 Shelduck, 2 Curlew, 43 Redshank least, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Peregrine of Thames north power crossing pylon (Roger Keith) *Worcester Park: Little Egret, 10 Redwing horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Monday 3rd February 2020' *Alexandra Park: 2 Firecrest Conservation Wood, 2m Shoveler, 15 Redwing, Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Battersea Park Lake: 173 Cormorants, 6 Pochard, 24 Shoveler, 4 Mandarin (Michael Mac) *Black Park: incl 10 Red Kite, 20 Siskin pm (Barnaby Briggs via eBird) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Blackcap m (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Water: incl 4 Goosander 3m f (Richard Cope via eBird) *Frogmore Lakes "Herts": 25 Siskin (Alan Winn via BirdTrack) *Home Park: incl 5 Grey Heron, 70 Common Gull, Kestrel, 50 Ring-necked Parakeet, 110 Jackdaw, 14 Skylark, 120 Starling, Treecreeper, 8 Redwing, Stonechat, 18 Meadow Pipit (via BirdTrack) *Kensington "Stratford Rd 8.20am": Blackcap m (Ian R Watson) *Kentish Town "Station": Grey Wagtail (Reuben Braddock) *Lewisham "Algernon Rd": Blackcap f in garden (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: no sign Iceland Gull am (Chris White tweet); 2 Bittern, 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Peregrine on Ch. X. hospital with prey, 2 Water Pipit (Martin Honey); Goldeneye (Alan Wilkinson); also Green Sandpiper high over 1250, Skylark overflow c/p then NW (WWT website) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest (JW Davies) *Orpington "Boating Pond": Little Egret fishing in adjacent River Cray 15:50 (Jack Headley) *Palmers Green "River Ave N13": 110+ Black-headed Gulls slowly flying NE at 15:27 than normal count for area (Katy McGilvray) *Poulter Park "Wandle Trail": Yellow-browed Warbler unit-b yard in tree behind blue-container lorry TQ275673 again 13:30 (Jason Simpson via Surrey BN) *Pymmes Park: 4 Common Pochard 3m f, 32 Tufted Duck 22m 10f, Black-headed Gull ad w/ yellow darvic ring TPMM from Poland, Mediterranean Gull ad w/ yellow darvic ring 2H72 1455 - 1615, 11 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 6 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush pr, Nuthatch, 100+ Starling, Jackdaw (Robert Callf/Bob Husband) *Rainham Marshes: Caspian Gull 1w Aveley Bay, Red Kite W low over Purfleet Scrape, 2 Water Pipits (Sean Huggins) *Raynes Park: 2 Redwing in garden (Paula Redmond) *Seventy Acres Lake: incl Smew, Bittern (John Rivoire via BirdTrack) *Staines Moor "am": Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Little Egret, Little Grebe, 2 Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting, 8 Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 36 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Nick Baker) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Oystercatcher fishing lake 0915 (TyttGP tweet) *Valentines Park: 1st-w Turtle Dove in trees south of lake, 2 Jackdaw (Rhys Evans) *Walthamstow Marshes: 6 Little Egrets nr railway line 12:30 (Sue Barry) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Bearded Tit, Firecrest, 2 Goosander, 9 Goldeneye, Shelduck, Common Sandpiper, Common Snipe (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 2 Little Egret (Keith Bates) *Warren Barn Farm "Surrey": incl Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 500 Jackdaw, 250 Rook (John Birkett via BirdTrack) *Wraysbury GPs "walk to Colne Mere": incl 2 Gadwall, Pochard, 35 Tufted Duck, 9 Goldeneye, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper (Dick Haydon via BirdTrack) 'Sunday 2nd February 2020' *Alexandra Park: Firecrest Conservation Wood, m Shoveler, Redwing flock, 53 Common Gull, 400+ Black-headed Gull (APOG Birders) *Ashtead Common: 2 Stonechat m f in field at north edge 1500 (Richard Nunns via Surrey BN) *Beddington Farmlands: incl 5 Shelduck, 9''' Water Pipit (BFBG blog) *Broadwater Lake NR: 2 '''Black-necked Grebe seen from causeway between lakes, 2 m Goosander, 4 Goldeneye, 10+ Wigeon, 20+ Pochard, 100+ Tufted Duck, Shoveler, Red Kite, Treecreeper, Goldcrest (Nigel Barratt) *Canons Park "Edgware": 48 Redwing, Mistle Thrush singing, Song Thrush singing, 3 Nuthatch calling (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group regular birdwalk); "nearby "Seven Acres Lake site" 2m Goosander be viewable from gate, Grey Heron, 1 Cormorant, 1 adult Great Crested Grebe, 6 Mallard 3pr, 8 Tufted Duck 4pr, 6 Common Gull, 115 Black-headed Gull (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group regular birdwalk) *Coursers Farm: incl Red Kite, Oystercatcher, Kestrel, 120 Jackdaw, 2 Skylark, 14 Yellowhammer (via BirdTrack) *Creekmouth, Barking "Beckton Creekside": incl 5 Shelduck, 39 Teal, Redshank, juv Iceland Gull at mouth of creek 0915, Kingfisher, Peregrine, 6 Cetti's Warbler h, 8+ Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Reed Bunting am (Tim Rymer tweet/BirdGuides); "Beckton Creekside & STW" also incl 6 Shelduck, 75 Teal, 12 Redshank, 4 Reed Bunting (Graham Howie via eBird) *Cremorne Gardens "Thames": 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Gadwall, 2 adult Great Black-backed Gull (Des McKenzie) *Crossness: 2 Caspian Gull 1w 3w, 9+ Yellow-legged Gull, 81 Dunlin, c150 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, c30 Redshank, 1 Rock Pipit, c100 Gadwall, c400 Teal, 2 Chiffchaff, {1 small bat presumed Pipistrelle at dusk} (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Eagle Pond "Snaresbrook": ad Caspian Gull (James Heal) *Fetcham Mill Pond "Surrey": incl Red Kite, 2 Stonechat (Ruth Ireland via BirdTrack) *Gatton Park "Surrey": incl 6 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 15 Pochard, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 16 Grey Heron, Nuthatch pm (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Greville Place LNR "NW6": Firecrest, Redwing (Francis O'Sullivan) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Little Owl, 2 Stock Dove (Alastair Dent) *Highfield Farm: Red Kite, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Redwing, 7 Yellowhammer am (Chris Ruis via Herts BC/eBird) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Goldeneye, 1 Treecreeper singing (Tony Blake) *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 Shelduck W, Raven (Gordon Hay per Surrey BC) *Holyfield Lake: incl 4 Gadwall, 20 Tufted Duck, 3 Goldeneye pm (Marion Bertuzzo via eBird) *KGV Res "permit only": Corn Bunting flushed along shoreline toward causeway 0905 (Neville Smith tweet)......an Excellent find Neville! (Ken Murray) *London Wetland Centre: ad Iceland Gull, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Bittern, Water Pipit, 12 Redwing, 2 Shelduck, 6 Pintail, 2 Peregrine (WWT website); ad Caspian Gull (Andrew Self) *Newgate Street nr Cuffley "Herts": incl 43 Lapwing, 42 Common Gull, Kestrel, 25 Skylark, 2 Nuthatch, 9 Meadow Pipit, 5 Linnet, 45 Yellowhammer, 2 Reed Bunting (via BirdTrack) *Northaw Great Wood "Herts": incl Red Kite, 8 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 5 Redwing (via BirdTrack) *Northolt & Greenford CP: Peregrine, Kestrel, Common Snipe, pr Pied Wagtail, 2 Goldcrest, c50 Chaffinch feeding in dead mixed/sunflower area (Neil Anderson) *St Paul's Cray "Sandy Ln BR5": 2-3 calling Tawny Owl c19:30 (Jack Headley) *Seventy Acres Lake: rh Smew still, 260 Chaffinch, 80 Linnet both north of lake midday (Alan Harris via Essex BwS) *Staines Reservoir "south basin": incl Long-tailed Duck still cnr 1335, 5 Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe (via BirdTrack/Kit Britten tweet); 11 Black-necked Grebe early pm 10 on W side S basin, 3 Little Grebe W end N basin, 17 Goldeneye, 4 Shelduck, 1 Water Pipit causeway then on W side N basin (Franko J Maroevic) *Thamesmead: Caspian Gull 2w at Princess Alice Way early a'noon seen later in Woolwich, also 7 Yellow-legged Gulls Greenhaven Drive/Princess Alice Way (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 74 Canada Geese roost, Mandarin Duck, 34 Mallard, 5 Teal, 33 Stock Dove, 5 Black-headed Gull, 116 Common Gull, Cormorant, Little Owl, Cormorant, Kestrel, 37 Rook, 6 Goldcrest, 180 Starling, 100 Redwing, 80 Fieldfare, 5 Bullfinch, f Reed Bunting owl_field, {4 Pipistrelle sp Bats in cow field} (Samuel Levy & Simon Worsfold) *Valentines Park: Turtle Dove 1w on island w/ Collared Doves still 1430 (Peter Hopkins tweet/BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Wetlands: up to 30 Fieldfares rear of No 5 feeding on playing fields, drake Goosander on No 4 (Quentin Given); Kestrel, Firecrest (Toby Fountain via BirdTrack) *Woolwich: Caspian Gull 2w at King Henry's Wharf 1.20pm took 17 minutes to get here as we had left it sitting on the river off Princess Alice Way at 1.03pm, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) 'Saturday 1st February 2020' *Alexandra Park: Firecrest Conservation Area, f Wigeon still, m Kestrel, Redwing (APOG Birders) *Brookmans Park "incl Royal Veterinary College & Water End": incl 15 Skylark (via BirdTrack) *Creekmouth, Barking: "Beckton" Caspian Gull, Oystercatcher, 3 Curlew, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self); "Creekmouth" juv Iceland Gull showing well for 20 minutes, also Oystercatcher, Curlew, Common Sandpiper, 4+ Chiffchaff, 4+ Reed Bunting (Des McKenzie, Nick Croft) *Enfield Town "Church St EN2": 16 Greenfinch went to roost 1610 - 1615 (Robert Callf) *Finsbury Park: Nuthatch, Coal Tit, c40 Redwing (Chris Farthing) *Greenford: Red Kite chased by Crow over garden, also Kestrel over than annual over garden (Neil Anderson) *Hammersmith: 2 Mistle Thrush feeding on St Paul's School PG (Samuel Levy) *Home Park: 10 Gadwall on Rick Pond, Skylark singing nearby 9.45 (Mike Foster) *Island Barn Reservoir "no access": Great Northern Diver still fr Molesey Heath TQ133672 (Dave Harris per Surrey BC) *Kew Gardens: incl 6 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, Kestrel, 3 Coal Tit, Nuthatch (via BirdTrack) *London Wetland Centre: Goldeneye, 3 Shelduck, 4 Pintail, ad Iceland Gull main lake again 1025 res lagoon then off W, Peregrine, 6 Redwing, 2 Water Pipit (WWT website/Twitter/BirdGuides); Bittern still am (BirdGuides); 1 Common Snipe wader scrape (Martin Honey); also 7 Mandarin Duck, 48 Shoveler, 47 Wigeon, 45 Teal, 6 Common Snipe, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 56 Cormorant, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Common Gull (Samuel Levy, Arjun Dutta, Kabir Kaul, James McCulloch, Megan McCleverty, Sian Mercer) *Perivale Park: Kestrel with prey in tree (Waspurs) *Pinner: Red Kite drifting over on wind (Nigel Barratt) *Queen Mary Res "pump stn": incl 2 Gadwall, 18 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 23 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, 50 Cormorant, 3 Red Kite, 72 Common Gull, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 500 Ring-necked Parakeet, 50 Jackdaw, 3 Coal Tit, Skylark, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper, 11 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail (via BirdTrack) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Harrier over, 10+ Common Snipe, 2 Eurasian Curlew, 3 Kestrel, 3 Common Shelduck, 4-5 Northern Pintail, Water Pipit, m Stonechat, 200+ Lapwing, 200+ Wigeon (Oliver Flory) *Shrewsbury Park: incl 3 Nuthatch, 5 Bullfinch (Tim Rymer tweet) *Teddington: Red Kite over Broom Rd RG 11.45 (Mike Foster) *Totteridge Fields/Dollis Valley: 2 Raven, 2 Common Buzzard, 30 Common Gull, Kestrel, Cormorant (Tony Clancy) *Town Park "Enfield": Little Grebe Carr's Basin (Robert Callf) *Valentines Park: Turtle Dove 1w on island side under cover w/ Collared Doves still 1400 (Harringay Birder tweet); Turtle Dove still 1545, Little Grebe on island pond (Oliver Flory via eBird) *Wanstead Flats: 1w Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 8+ Redwing (James Heal) *Wanstead Park: 2 Siskin, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 8 Pochard, 4 Gadwall as a worryingly low number of dabbling ducks in Park due to suspected contamination of lakes (James Heal) *Watermeadows Open Space "BR5": 8+ Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Gadwall, Little Grebe (Jack Headley) *William Girling Reservoir "restricted view fr Mansfield Pk": incl Pochard, m Goosander, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Black-necked Grebe, 800 Common Gull (Dominic Mitchell via eBird) *Woolwich: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 2w 1w King Henry's Wharf (Rich Bonser) Archived News Link to previous months